Les quatres filles destinée
by queenblack156
Summary: 4 Jeunes filles différents mais amies vont arriver au lycée Swett Amoris La première est la gentillesse incarnée, un ange tombée du ciel… La deuxième est une rebelle dans l'âme, le diable en personne… La troisième est une artiste silencieuse, peut être la futur star du monde ? Et La 4ème et une jeune fille pleine de vie qui m'a changer d'un coups


**Episode 1 parti 1**

**( écrit par laura)**

Me voila arrivée dans un nouveau lycée , c'est un nouveau départ , une nouvelle moi , je le sens bien ce lycée , j'entra et la directrice m'acceuillir.

Directrice: Vous êtes l'une des nouvelles ?^^

Elle me fesait penser a ma grand mere , avec son petit chignon ^^

Moi: Oui , je suis Laura ^^

Directrice: Bien laura , il y a quelque problemes a propos de votre dossier , veuillez aller en salle de déléguer , Nahaniel s'occuperas de vous et bienvenue au lycée.^^

Moi: Merci Madame ^^

Je me diriga vers l'endroit que m'avait indiquer la directrice , et alors que j'entra je tomba nez a nez avec un garçon , il était trés beaux , cheveux blonds , yeux jaune , tout a fait mon genre ... Ne t'emballe pas Laura , je m'adressa a lui:

Moi : Bonjour je cherche le délègue principale

Il se tourna vers moi et me donna un sourire pour le moins charmant , je rougit un peu

Nathaniel : Bonjour, c'est moi Nathaniel,  
tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Moi : La directrice m'a dit que je devais me rendre ici car il y avait un probleme avec mon dossier !

Nathaniel : Oh, tu es l'une des nouvelle, bien sûr,  
je vais regarder ça !

Il se tourna dos a moi et commença a fouiller dans une sorte casier et puis il se retourna vers moi.

Nathaniel : En effet, il manque quelques petites choses  
pour ton dossier.  
Mmm... il te faut encore une photo d'identité,  
25$ de frais de dossier...

Pour l'argent sa ira mais je fais où la photo , je suis nouvelle en ville moi ...

Nathaniel : Et le plus important, il semble que tu as  
oublié de rendre une des feuilles du  
formulaire d'inscription, celle avec la signature  
de tes parents. Il faudrait que tu la ramènes  
également.

Moi : J'ai tout préparer moi-meme tu est sur ?

Nathaniel : Dans le doute, je vais vérifier que  
ton formulaire ne se soit  
pas glissé dans un autre dossier alors.  
Occupe toi de réunir l'argent et la photo

Plus facile a dire qu'a faire mais je trouverais un moyen , Alice ,Rachel et Cassandra m'ont toujours dit que je savait me débrouiller !

Nathaniel : En tout cas, c'est agréable de voir une  
nouvelle élève sérieuse arriver ici.

Moi: Merci , je dois va aller tu va surment croiser mes 3 amies , elles aussi sont nouvelles ^^

Nathaniel: Je leurs dirais que tu les a devançée ^^

Moi: Merci c'est gentil par compte tu devrait faire gaffe a Rachel elle desteste les garçons sérieux ! C'est une rebelle dans l'âme ^^

Nathaniel: Merci pour l'info a tout a l'heure^^

Je sortir de la salle des délégue , je vais profitée de mon tour du lycée pour savoir ou je dois faire une photo.

J'entra dans une salle de classe qui serat ma classe a prioriée , il y avait une fille au cheveux roux

Moi: Bonjour je suis Laura , je suis nouvelle est j'aimerait savoir ou je peut faire une photo ...

Iris: Enchantée Laura , je suis Iris , tu va pouvoir faire ta photo au ''Bazar" , a tout a l'heure et bienvenue au lycée ''Sweet Amoris''

C'est le genre de fille qui est trés sympas , je la remerçie puis partir la ou elle m'avaiss indiquer et je fit ma photo je repartir vers la salle de déléguer

Nathaniel me vut et me sourit ...

Nathaniel : Alors ce dossier,  
ça avance ?  
Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier si ton formulaire d'inscription traîne dans le coin, repasse tout à l'heure au cas où d'accord ?

Moi :Tu ne parles que de paperasse. Tu es toujours aussi coincé ?

Merde! C'est sortir tout seul , je vais me faire tuer ...

Nathaniel : Eh bien le travail de l'administration n'a rien  
de spécialement amusant...  
Je suppose que je devrais faire un effort  
quand même.

Moi :Allez je suis sur que tu peux etre amusant quand tu veux

Et voila s'est encore sortir tout seul ... T_T

Nathaniel : Tu as raison, je ferai un effort la prochaine fois. ^^

Je lui donna ma photo puis partir pour cherche mon argent , en chemin je vut Rachel , facile de la remarquer avec ses longs cheveux bleu marine et ses yeux bleu.

Moi: Rachel coucou !

Elle parlait avec un type au cheveux rouge , je m'approcha d'eux

?: C'est qui ?

Rachel: Salut Laura ... T'a vu comment le déléguer est chelou ? Ah les présentation j'avais oublier Laura voici Castiel , il est dans ma classe et là on était entrain de se créper le chignon !

Je rigolat puis sourit a Castiel !

Moi: Salut je suis Laura ravie de faire ta connaissance , et ne t'inquiete pas Rachel peut se montrer trés méchante mais au fond c'est une gentille fille

Il rigolat puis je me tourna vers Rachel

Rachel: Ta compris pour les dossiers ?

Vraiment Rachel ne change pas

Moi: C'est simple , tu doit faire un photo et donnée de l'argent

Castiel: Si tu veut je te montre ou tu peut en faire ?

Rachel hochat la tete puis je les vut partir , moi aussi je dois me dépéchez , je fonça vers la salle des déléguées

Nathaniel se tenez devant moi avec un regard grave ...

Nathaniel : Oh Laura, j'ai oublié de te dire,  
je suis désolé mais finalement ton inscription  
ici ne pourra pas être finalisée.

Moi : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est que j'ai fait ? 0_0

Nathaniel : Ahahah tu verrais ta tête. Alors, c'est  
une bonne blague non ?

Moi : C'est pas une blague ça ma fait peur

Nathaniel : Ahah, excuse-moi, je ferai  
mieux la prochaine fois.

Moi: Ce n'est pas grave , voici l'argent maintenant je vais renter chez moi et on se voit a la renter ^^

nathaniel: Attend... J'ai quelque chose a te montre

Il me fit signe et je le suivit , il m'emmena vers la blibliotéque dans les rangées , on passa un bon moment puis je reçut un texto de Rachel qui me disait qu'elle m'attend avec Alice et Cassandra devant le lycée.

Moi: Je suis vraiment désolée Nathaneil mais je vais devoir te laisser , mes copines m'attends ^^

Nathaneil: Je comprends on se voit demain lors de ton entrée au lycée ^^

Moi: A demain ^^

Je partir et me diriga vers le portail , je ne vous est pas présenter conveniablement mes amies.

La permier vous l'avez vu tout a l'heure , Rachel Anderson , malgrés son nom très classe , elle est tout le contraire. Ella a de longs cheveux bleu marine , des yeux bleu marine , aujourd'hui elle porte un haut noirs , une jupe noirs et une casquette noirs , c'est une rebelle.

La deuxième s'appelle Alice Kitamura , sa père c'est remarié avec une japonnaise d'ou le nom japonnais , elle est une artiste dans l'âme , elle écrit et joue de la Basse. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs , des yeux rouge sang , aujourd'hui elle porte un uniforme blanc et c'est une grande silencieuse sauf avec nous.

La derniere s'appelle Cassendra Miller , elle d'un caractère joyeux , en primaire elle est sortir avec Ken est depuis il l'a a des cheveux court vert et des yeux vert , aujourd'hui elle porte un jean et un pull léger et c'est une grande bavarde.

Et maintenant je vais me présentée , je m'appelle Laura Bullen , j'ai 16 ans comme tout mes copines , je l'ai connait depuis le primaire , résamment nous avons toute déménager chez un pârent différent , moi chez ma tante. J'ai des cheveux blonds , des yeux bleus, aujourd'hui je porte un haut rouge et une jupe blanche et on dit de moi que je suis la chef du groupe.

Moi: Désolée du retards , j'était avec Nathaniel et vous ? Vous faisez quoi de beau ?

Alice: Je me promener , et j'ai reperer un endroit ou je serait tranquille...

Cassandra: J'était avec Ken , on mangait des gâteaux ^^

Rachel: J'était avec Castiel , il ma monter le toit du lycée

Moi: C'était une belle journée non ?

Vivement demain ! Dans notre nouveaux lycée

**(Fin du episode 1 partie 1 )**

**Episode 1 partie 2**

**(Ecrit par Rachel )**

C'est la matin , putain ... C'est aujourd'hui que je dois aller voir mon lycée pas envie mais si Laura apprend que j'ai séchée je serait mal ... Dans tout les sens du terme. Je me leve m'habille puis allat dans la cusine.

Moi ? Qui suis je ? Je m'appelle Rachel Anderson , j'ai 16 ans , j'ai 3 super amies que je vous présenteras plus tards. Je finit mon petit déjeuner puis me diriga vers le lycée , bon au permier abords il a l'air normale mais on m'a toujours dit de me méfait des apparences ! J'entra et là c'est presque comme si la directrice me sauta dessus ... Sérieux elle fait quoi comme sport pour courir aussi vite ? C'est quoi son produit miracle que je lui emprunte !

Directrice: Bienvenue a ''Sweet Amoris'' vous êtes l'une des nouvelle ?

Je rêve ou elle attends que je lui dit mon nom ?

Moi: Ouais ... Je suis Rachel ...

Directrice : Enchantée Melle Rachel , votre amie Laura est déjà occupée avec le déléguée pour son dossier allez donc visitée le lycée en attendant votre tour !^^

Je ne répondis pas et partir vers la cour , c'est là que je le vu , un garçon au cheveux rouges , il avait une veste en cuir , je me décidé a le saluée pour je ne sais qu'elle raison ...

Moi : Salut ?

Castiel : Salut !

Moi : Je viens d'arriver ici alors je fais le tour

Castiel : OK ben, vas-y, fais  
le ton tour.

Ok pas aimable du tout mais c'est comme moi ... Il me plait , je visita tout le lycée puis je me diriga vers le bureau du déléguée , pas de Laura en vue , elle devait avoir fini

Nathaniel: Je peut t'aider ?

Beurk ! C'est quoi ce mec ? Trop serviable , trop con le style débile !

Moi: Je cherche le déléguée ...

Nathaniel: Je suis le déléguée et tu est ... ?

Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir mon nom ?

Moi: Je suis Rachel !

Nathaniel: Ah! Laura m'a parler de toi , bon Rachel tu doit aller faire une photo et payer 25$ de frais de dossier

QUOI ? 25$ ? Mais c'est chèrs putain ! Je grimaçat puis me diriga vers la cour et alors que je marchait , je revut le garçon de tout a l'heure c'est la que que son haut me rapella quelque chose

Castiel : Encore toi ?

Moi :Ton tshirt me dit quelque chose

Castiel : Ah oui ? Et ça te rappelle quoi ?  
Un dessin sur les fesses de ton dernier  
petit poney ?

Moi : Non c'est un logo de groupe de rock

Castiel : Oh alors la petite nouvelle connait  
le groupe Winged Skull ?

Moi : Ouais j'aime bien le rock de temp en temp

Castiel : C'est cool, je connais pas beaucoup  
de nanas qui en écoutent.

C'est a ce moment la ou j'allais peter un cable contre ce mec destestable qu'une voix m'interpella , une voix que j'adore et une voix que je bénit pour m'avoir empechez d'ergorgez le seul mec potable du coin.

Laura: Rachel coucou !

Elle s'approcha de nous en courant

Castiel: C'est qui ?

Moi: Salut Laura ... T'a vu comment le déléguer est chelou ? Ah les présentation j'avais oublier Laura voici Castiel , il est dans ma classe et là on était entrain de se créper le chignon !

Elle rigolat puis sourit a Castiel

Laura: Salut je suis Laura ravie de faire ta connaissance , et ne t'inquiete pas Rachel peut se montrer trés méchante mais au fond c'est une gentille fille

Il rigolat , je vais tuer Laura , elle se tourna vers moi , j'en profitée pour poser ma question.

Moi: Ta compris pours les dossiers ?

Laura: C'est simple , tu doit faire un photo et donnée de l'argent

Castiel: Si tu veut je te montre ou tu peut en faire ?

Je hochat la tete puis lui et moi nous partions , il me montra je pris la photo puis il me laissa vers la salle des délègues

Castiel: Bonne chance avec le coincée du cu !

Moi: J'en aurais besoin -_-

J'entra , Nathaniel me sourit , ne le tue pas , ne le tue pas , je lui donna sa foutu photo et mes sous puis je partir et alors que j'allais chercher Laura , je repairait Alice et la salua !

Moi: Il te plait le lycée ?

Alice: Sa passe et toi ?

Moi: Chiant à mourir !

?: Sa tu l'a dit !

Je me retourna vers Castiel

Castiel: Suit-moi la nouvelle!

Je salua Alice et suivit Castiel dans le lycée , il m'emmena jusque au toit

Moi: Cool !

Castiel: N'est ce pas ?

On avait une belle vue d'ensemble , moi et Castiel on y resta un moment puis je partir et rejoinat Alice et Casssandra puis envoya un message a Laura qui avait du retards , elle arrivat quelques minutes plus tards.

Laura: Désolée du retards , j'était avec Nathaniel et vous ? Vous faisez quoi de beau ?

Alice: Je me promener , et j'ai reperer un endroit ou je serait tranquille...

Cassandra: J'était avec Ken , on mangait des gâteaux ^^

Moi: J'était avec Castiel , il ma monter le toit du lycée

Laura C'était une belle journée non ?

Ouais on peut dire ça mais si elles sont heureuses sa me va !

**(Fin de l'épisode 1 partie 2)**

**Episode 1 partie 3**

**(Ecrit par Alice)**

Je n'avais pas dormir de la nuit , trop consentrée sur ma nouvelle chanson , je n'avais put penser a autre choses et je m'était endormir tards et en plus aujourd'hui je visitée mon nouveau lycée et c'est nul. je perds mon temps alors que je pouvais faire autre chose ...

Je m'habilla et mit mes cheveux en queue de cheval mon père m'avait prévenu que je devait passé dans un parc chaque matin pour me rendre au lycée , je descendit et partir vers le lycée arrivée vers le parc je me promena doucement , il y eu du vent et mon ruban s'envelola ZUT ! C'était mon dernier ...

**(Ecrit par Queen Black)**

**Notre pauvre Alice soupirat puis partir vers son lycée pendant ce temps son ruban tomba sur un jeune homme qui révassé allongée sur l'herbe , il pris le ruban se releva et regarda un peu autour de lui et vut de loin notre Alice , il pris son petit carnet**

**?: Super j'ai retrouvée l'inspiration grâce a ce ruban**

**Il commença a écrit en pensant a cette jeune inconnue et son ruban rouge**

**(Ecrit par Alice)**

J'entra dans le lycée , la directrice s'approcha de moi , me sourit et s'adressa a moi

Directrice: Vous devez etre une des nouvelle , deux de vous amies vous ont devançée mais le bureau des déléguée est libre vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle

Je hocha la tete et me diriga vers le bureau , je toqua **(Auteur: Pourquoi c'est la seule qui n'oublie pas de toquer au bureau alors que les 2 autres sont entrée comme ça ? -_- )**

Nathaniel: Entrez !^^

J'entra et vu un garçon au cheveux blonds comme le blé , ses yeux était aussi jaune que les tournesol et il me fesait penser a un prince charmant dans les contes de fées que les petites filles lisait ...

Moi : Je cherche le délégue ... Tu pourrait m'indiquer ou je peut le trouver ?

Nathaniel: Je suis le délégue , je m'appelle Nathaniel , tes amies sont passé il y a quelque minutes , Laura et Rachel si je ne me trompe pas ? Bien tu doit aller faire une photo et paiyer 25$ de fais de dossiers ^^

moi : Ok je reviens dans quelques minutes

Nathaniel: Ok ^^

Je reussit a trouver une cabine pour faire une photo puis je me diriga vers le bureau et rendit a Nathaniel la photo et l'argent

Nathaniel: Une bonne journée ...

Moi: Alice !

Nathaniel: Alice ^^

Je me diriga vers le club de jardinage quand Rachel m'interpella

Rachel: Il te plait le lycée ?

Moi: Sa passe et toi ?

Rachel: Chiant a mourir !

?: Sa tu l'a dit !

Rachel se retourna et je put aperçevoir un garçon aux cheveux rouge , rouge comme le sang carmin qui coulent sur les victimes.

?: Suit-moi la nouvelle!

Rachel me dit au revoir et je repris ma route vers le club de jardinage , il n'y avait personne , parfait je commença a écrit sur le prince charmant au grand sourire naïf , au garçon aux cheveux rouge sang et sur un vent dénoudée de sentiments.

**(écrit par l'auteur)**

**Un garçon traversa la cour puis en passent devant le club de jardinage il aperçut de long cheveux noirs , il se rendit compte que c'était la fille au ruban , il se cachat un peu et l'inspiration qui l'avait perdue depuis 1 mois revient d'un coup envoyant cette fille**

** C'est cheveux noirs d'encre ne fesait que allongée sa silhouette , une envie irréstible me pris , l'envie de plongée ma main dans ces cheveux encre et dit attachée son ruban rouge pour en faire une splendide queue de cheval **

**Il allez surement continuez quand il vut la fille se levait , elle se tourna mais pas assez pour voir le garçon , lui fut frapper comme la foudre. Il était hynotisé par ses yeux rouge sang , son coeur battat vite , il ne pouvait pas détournée ses yeux d'elle , il lui fallut quelque minute pour ce rendre compte que cette mystérieuse fille était partir , il la verrait surment demain puisque qu'elle est dans son lycée**

**(écrit par alice)**

Je m'avançat jusque a l'entrée et attendit , Cassandra fut la 1er a apparaitre

Cassandra: Alors cette permier journée c'est bien passé ?

Moi: Si on veut

Elle me sourit puis Rachel nous rejoint et envoit un texto a Laura qui arrivat quelque minute plus tards

Laura: Désolée du retards , j'était avec Nathaniel et vous ? Vous faisez quoi de beau ?

Moi: Je me promener , et j'ai reperer un endroit ou je serait tranquille...

Cassandra: J'était avec Ken , on mangait des gâteaux ^^

Rachel: J'était avec Castiel , il ma monter le toit du lycée

Laura: C'était une belle journée non ?

Oui elle avait raison , j'avais put écrit sur plein de truc , mon père avait raison se lycée allait m'inspirais

**(Fin de l'épisode 1 partie 3)**

**Epsiode 1 partie 4**

**(Ecrit par Cassandra)**

Je me leva , super c'est aujourd'hui que je vois mon nouveau lycée ^^

Je mit une tenue , dit au revoir a mon grand fère puis partir et devinez qui m'attendez devant ma porte Ken mon meilleur ami , tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble mais c'est faux.

Moi: Salut Ken ! ^^

Ken: Bonjour Cassandra je peut faire la route avec toi ?

Moi: Bien sur ! ^^

Ken me parla de ses derniers passions et me proposa que aprés la visite nous allons manger des gateaux ensemble prés d'une patisserie qu'il avait vu prés du lycée , j'accepta avec plaisir puis il me laissa voulant a tout prix voir le club de jardinage qui ne m'interressé pas trop.

Je me diriga vers le lycée et j'entra , la directrice m'attendais , elle me donna un sourire elle me fesait penser a Ma grande-tante Joséphine

_Sauf que ta tante puent grave _

La ferme Ikuto , tu a beau etre mon katana , je me passerais de tes conseil

_ C'est bon si on ne peut plus donner son avis ! _

Je ne pensa plus a mon katana puis me consentra sur la directrice qui était entrain de parler depuis un moment mais a cause de ikuto je n'avais pas entendu le début.

Directrice: ... Donc je vous conseille d'aller dans la salle des délégues Mademoiselle Cassandra ^^

Moi: Oui ^^'''

Je me diriga vers la salle qu'elle me montra puis entra , la devant moi se tenez un garçon

Nathaniel: Tu doit etre Cassandra , tes amies sont déjà passées ^^ Bon je vais t'expliqué se qui te faut , tu doit faire une photo d'intenditée puis payée 25$ pour les fraies de dossiers

Moi: Oui bien sur a tout suite ^^'''

Je sort ...

... Sauf que sa sert a quoi de faire une photo et des fraies ?

_ C'est pour ton dossier... Désolée pour tout a l'heure _

Pas grave , je vois Ken

Moi: Ken tu sais ou on fait une photo d'identité ?

Ken: J'y vais justement suit-moi ^^

Je suivit Ken , fit ma photo puis du quitter Ken , je rentra dans la salle puis donna a nathaniel la photo puis l'argent puis je me diriga vers la patisserie et vu Ken

Ken: Ici Cassandra ^^

Je le rejoint , il commenta une iles flottante et moi un cake choco

Ken: Alors le lycée te plait ? Tu a vu quelque choses qui t'interréesse ?

Moi: Pas encore

On continua a barvarde jusqu'a ce que ikuto se manifeste

_ Tu va etre en retards et les filles vont t'attendre _

T'a raison

Moi: Je vais devoir te laissé Ken

Ken: Ok a demain

Je lui repondit puis partir en courant vers le lycée , je vut Alice

Moi: Alors cette permier journée c'est bien passé ?

Alice: Si on veut

Elle me sourit puis Rachel nous rejoint et envoit un texto a Laura qui arrivat quelque minute plus tards

Laura: Désolée du retards , j'était avec Nathaniel et vous ? Vous faisez quoi de beau ?

Alice: Je me promener , et j'ai reperer un endroit ou je serait tranquille...

Moi: J'était avec Ken , on mangait des gâteaux ^^

Rachel: J'était avec Castiel , il ma monter le toit du lycée

Laura: C'était une belle journée non ?

OUI! Vivement demain n'est ce pas Ikuto ?

_ Exactement !_

**(Fin de l'épisode 1 partie 4 )**


End file.
